We'll Miss You, Sealand Dear
by SecretKeeper250
Summary: Sealand had lost all hope. He locked himself in his room for months. He didn't go outside, he didn't eat. But one day he wakes up, and decides to outside for a little while. But finds more then he could have asked for. Character death. Rating cause I'm paranoid.


Sealand was alone. Almost no one was there. His prince and princess had moved away. England barely noticed him. He was lonely. HavenCo had purchased him. He wasn't even considered a real micro-nation any more. He barely went outside any more. His happy demeanor was gone, he stayed in his room all day. And since he wasn't a human, he didn't have to eat, so he usually avoided food.

"Why won't they just see I want to be respected, and treated like a real nation. England, why don't you love me?" Sealand started to cry, and fell asleep. The next day he woke up, and for the first time in months, he had the urge to get out of his room. He noticed what time it was. "7:46 pm. Maybe the fresh air will make me feel better." He sluggishly got out of his bed, and exited his small room. What he saw when he opened the door, surprised him. It was England, and not just him, but his other brothers, and even America, the five Nordics, The Baltics, and many others. "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to say hi." England said.

Sealand started to tear up. "You guys came here, j-just for me?"

"Yeah, mate. We thought that maybe you felt lonely here." Australia smiled, his(evil looking) koala was hanging onto his shoulder.

Sealand didn't know what to say. He just ran to England, and hugged him. "Thank you all so much for coming." he was crying happy tears.

"Ve~, non piangere ragazzino. Don't cry." Italy said. He wiped away Sealand's tears.

"Thank you." Sealand sniffed. "You guys have no i-idea how m-much this means to m-me..." Sealand collapse.

"Sealand!" England exclaimed, he had caught Sealand once he collapse. In a panic he took Sealand to the room he had exited out of, which he guessed was the boy's room. As he entered, he layed him on his bed.

"Oi, England! Is he breathing?" asked Scotland.

England checked the young boy's pulse, he relaxed a little bit when he saw that he was breathing, and his heart still beating. "Yes." his brothers sighed in relief.

"Yo, England, will the little dude be ok?" America asked. Canada entered after him.

"We don't know." England sighed, he tried to hold back his tears. he noticed his brothers were doing the same.

"Sealand, please be ok." Canada said.

Outside the other countries stood either silent, or crying. Latvia was crying, with Lithuania and Estonia comforting him. He had sunk down to his knees.

Wy had gone to Australia. She started to cry as she hugged him. Australia comforted her as best he could, without crying himself.

Finland cried into Sweden's shoulder. Sweden let some tears escape. Denmark tried not to cry, and had both Iceland and Norway hugging him, trying to hold back their tears. He comforted them both, he rubbed their backs to sooth them.

Even though they didn't know Sealand very well, they still felt knots in their throats, like they wanted to cry, but couldn't. Italy hugged Germany. Germany held back his tears, as he patted Italy's head. Seychelles had come as well, she hugged onto Italy, and she as well was comforted by Germany.

Liechtenstein held onto her brother. It had taken a lot to convince Switzerland to come. But now, he wished he had come with a better attitude. Liechtenstein had a few tears escape her eyes.

Back in Sealand's room, his brothers, America, Canada and Wy were there. Tears started to escape all their eyes. "Sealand. Please wake up." Wy said, as if that would make him wake up.

America kneeled next England to comfort him. Canada stood behind his brother. Sealand's breathing started to get lighter and lighter. Though, Sealand slightly moved his arm, everyone noticed the small movement.

Sealand slightly opened his eyes. "E-england?"

"S-Sealand!" England, and everyone in the room got closer, but the only one that got close enough to hug him was England.

Some other countries had heard the group exclaim and came closer to the open room door. Finland peaked in and saw Sealand awake. Sealand noticed him. "F-finland..."

The group inside turned around, to make sure Sealand hadn't started hallucinating. They saw Finland, and let him inside. He kneeled next to England. "I love you both."

"We know, Sealand. Don't be scared, you'll be fine." Finland encouraged.

"No, I'm not. I'm disappearing." Sealand said, his voice barely above a whisper. His happy tears from earlier turned to scared and sad tears.

"You're not, Sealand. You're just not feeling well. That's how we all feel when our nation is in a low point. You'll get better." Scotland said.

"I am disappearing. I was never a real country, I wasn't even recognized as real micro-nation." Sealand said weakly.

"You were!" Wy exclaimed through her tears.

"You were a good friend, Wy." Sealand said even weaker then before. He started to look pale.

"No! Sealand, hang on, bro!" America exclaimed and grasped Sealand's hand.

"I'll miss everyone. I love all of you." Sealand said, every breath getting weaker and weaker. "Promise me that you guys won't cry when I'm gone. Be happy I existed in the first place. A few tears are fine, but don't cry too much." Sealand took one last breath, and his body started to disappear. "Please don't cry." and those were the last words they heard Sealand speak. England broke down crying into America's arms. His brothers finally letting the tears go freely. America, England, and Canada cried together, kneeling on the ground.

Wy kept trying to stop herself from crying. Sealand told them not to cry. She wanted to keep that promise.

"Is Sealand ok?" Latvia came up to the door. He saw an empty bed, and everyone in tears, the two things clicked. "No." he ran to Lithuania and Estonia, and broke down crying.

England made an announcement of what Sealand had said. " 'Promise me that you guys won't cry when I'm gone. Be happy I existed in the first place.' Sealand doesn't want us to be sad. He wants us to rejoice that he was alive."

Everyone tried to hold down their tears. Though, for some, their tears escaped.

All the nations there had come because they were going to throw Sealand a small party. But instead they witnessed the disappearance of a country. They all spent the night there, like they had all originally planned, but with sad hearts. All the 'kid' nations, Wy, Latvia, Liechtenstein, Seychelles, and Iceland had gone mostly to hang out with Sealand, Canada had gone as well to keep an eye on them.

Canada couldn't sleep. He sat up, and put on his glasses. He quietly snuck out of the tent he was sharing with America. After Mathew left, Alfred felt the empty space where his was. He got up as well, grabbed his glass and went after his brother.

"Matt, are you ok?" America asked as he went up to his brother. "You weren't in the tent."

"I just came here to think." Canada sighed. "Al? Why can't nations just become humans when their nation disappears? Why can't that be the case." he didn't point out that he was actually noticed by his brother.

"I guess the world can't work that way." America sat next to his brother. And and for the first time since they were kids, they hugged each other and fell asleep that way.

The morning came. No one wanted to leave. They felt as if they would be leaving Sealand, the boy they wished was there, behind. They left the old fort, that was now just that, an old fort.

o0o0o

"Su-san?" Finland walked up to the taller nation. A few days had passed since they all had visited Sealand, and said goodbye.

"Yes?"

"It's not fair."

"What?"

"Prussia is still around. Why can't my little Sealand still be here too?!" Finland felt tears threatening to fall.

"Calm d'wn."

"No! I won't calm down! I want my little Sealand back! I want him back." Finland broke down crying into Sweden's chest, and the said nation comforted Finland.

"I wish he was here as well."

o0o0o

17 years passed. They all had a memory of that fateful day. England was the one that remembered that day the best. He had planned the whole thing, some nations that he hadn't planned on, had showed up, but he thought, the more the merrier.

This day was the same day, 17 years ago, that they had all visited Sealand, only to say goodbye. Since then, the same nations that had gone, some times even more, got together, and remembered Sealand. But this year was different. It was only Sealand's brothers that got together, plus Wy, and the Nordic 5. The group of 12 went to dinner, in a restaurant that night.

"Excuse me?" a voice suddenly asked. England looked at the side of the table to see a seemingly 17 year old teen. He had a slight resemblance to Sealand, if Sealand had grown older. The teenage boy smiled and said "I am Peter Kirkland, and I'll be your waiter tonight."

o0o0o

A/N: I cried while typing this. It's just a one-shot. So I'm not planning on making it longer. If Any one wants to continue, just ask me. It would be fun to read this story continued by another author. Some things are true. The Princess of Sealand had to go back to the main land, because of an illness or something. Sealand was sold to HavenCo. I just don't know what they are doing with it and I can't confirm it. I read some where that the Prince died, and somewhere else that he was already planning on moving back to the main land. I did research for some of this. Not all is exactly correct. It's the internet. Don't get mad at me for the human names, ok. I looked for various names on the web,


End file.
